Forget our gangs, I love you
by Leahtheredpearlvoice
Summary: AU! Vector sees his ex-boyfriend/rival gang member while walking home one day... (sorry about bad summary and bad title) Mutinyshipping


**TRPV: OK, seriously! What does a girl have to do to get some Mutinyshipping on this site? Oh well, you know what they say; if you want something done, you gotta do it yourself... (this is also on my tumblr ^_^")**

* * *

_Oh, and did I mention that I don't own ZEXAL?_

* * *

Ever since Vector found out Black Mist was in Astral's gang, he was never the same. His fighting techniques got more dangerous and violent and his overall personality changed drastically from carefree psycho to fighting machine in the span of 2 weeks.

Not that his gang leader, Don Thousand was complaining, though. He always thought he was a bit too carefree and weak. But now, as far as he's concerned, because the whole 'Black Mist' thing's over, he's now able to concentrate on their mission: to be the greatest gang in the world.

Little did he and the others know that Vector didn't want that anymore.

The only reason that he was getting more violent was that he thought that Black Mist was stronger than him, and he wanted to surpass him.

That alone, would make him complete.

Or so he thought…

One night, Don Thousand said he, Mizael and Durbe could have the night off.

Vector was walking home to improve some fighting techniques when he saw an all-too familiar male at the railing looking up at the sky.

He looked in awe as his ex's face radiated in the moonlight, his mismatched eyes sparkling.

Without realizing it, Vector slowly walked over the rival gang member. He paused when he remembered he was supposed to be his enemy! So why the hell did he feel like they were still together?

"Something wrong, Vec?" Black Mist asked the ginger gang member.

Vector snapped out of his daze as his amethyst eyes met the concerned, mismatched, black-and-gold eyes of his once-boyfriend for the first time in two weeks.

He turned away from him and started to walk away. "I'm great!" he lied. "Never better in my entire life!"

Black Mist didn't buy it. "Really?" he asked, slowly walking after him. "I always knew you were crazy, but how do you find pleasure in hurting my comrades?"

"...because i'm sadistic, maybe?!" Vector spat at him.

"Tch. Really? I thought that was me," Black Mist pointed out.

"Yeah, well maybe I wanted to try it out, b****!"

"..." Black Mist fell silent.

Vector slapped his mouth over his mouth, regretting what he had just said.

They had both stopped where they were, the wind being the only sound in the area.

"A-I'm... I'm... I'm... so- sor-" Vector stuttered.

Black Mist started walking towards him. "You're... what?" he asked.

"Sorry," he finally apologized. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine," The dark-haired gang member assured him.

Vector breathed a sigh of relief.

"But I never thought you'd have the balls to actually aplogize, Vec," he said in mock surprise, stopping right behind the other male and grabbing his shoulders.

"So I figured you should get a reward," Black Mist finished.

"Wh-what-?" Vector was cut off by the other's lips on his neck, licking and nipping down until he reached his weak spot. Vector tried his hardest not to moan, or give him any hint that he was enjoying it. Black Mist mentally rolled his eyes - did he seriously think he was that stupid? He continued to lick and suck on his neck, making Vector let out the tiniest of moans.

"Y-you..." the orange-haired male managed to utter as his ex removed his lips from his neck. "I... what?" he asked.

Vector smirked. "You... have no idea... how much... i missed... that..." he said, turning around and quickly kissing him on the lips.

Black Mist was almost shocked by the brief contact. Almost. He chuckled.

"So... does that mean we're... you know, back on?" he asked hesitantly.

Vector rolled his eyes. "You know... we're both gonna get in trouble for this," he pointed out. He leaned in closer. "But I'll take the risk." And they kissed again.

Black Mist pulled away, his expression fading into a concerned look. "Just promise me that you'll stop this whole 'fighting machine' phase that's going on," he told him.

"I'll try my best," the other said, walking away.

* * *

**TRPV: *laughs nervously* Gomen! It's so bad! This is actually my first time writing any sort of kiss! (Cheek kisses don't count!) And I must've got them OOC! I am so sorry! Now I get outta here before-**

**Kara/Rina: *eye twitches* TRPV~!**

**TRPV: AAAAAAH! HELP ME~!**

**Leah: *sighs* We hope to see you guys again soon.**


End file.
